RE-UPLOADED My Yakuza Lover
by Yakuza Maiden
Summary: This is my very first yaoi story I've ever written. I am soooo excited! Please enjoy! DISCONTINUED.


Ayase Suzuki groaned as the sky started to pour rain on his way home in Nishioka. Unfortunately, he didn't think to

bring an umbrella. _Damn._ He thought. _I didn't know that it would rain today. _Ayase was eighteen years old and a

werewolf like the rest of the town's population. Usually, by the age of seventeen, you are supposed to find

someone to mate with. It didn't really matter which gender. So far, he's only attracted only older men, because of

his younger looks. But, it wasn't love shining in their eyes. They only exhibited want and lust. He was gay, but

preferred someone a little younger. As Ayase started to run, crashed into a big body. "Oof!" he said and fell. He

looked up at the person he crashed into. His eyes widened as he saw a lean, but muscular torso that narrowed

down to a tapered down waist, and a narrowed face that was full of concern. Overall, he could be about 5'12" or

6'1". "Hey, are you okay?" the stranger asked as he reached his hand out. Ayase reflexively flinched. The stranger

pulled back after he noticed this and said, "Did I hurt you?" Ayase shook his head and stuttered, "N-no." "What's

your name?" the stranger asked. "I'm Aoshi Kurosaki." he added as an afterthought. _He's a part of the so-called_

_famous Yakuza clan, Kurosaki! _Ayase thought. "A-Ayase S-Suzuki." Ayase replied. Aoashi smiled and said, "Nice to

meet you, Aya-chan." He reached his hand out again and this time, Ayase took it. After Aoshi pulled Ayase to his

feet, he said, "It's raining rather hard, isn't it? How far do you live?" "Other side of town." "That far? Come with me,

and you can stay at my house."(Screw it, mansion!) Aoshi put his jacket over Ayase's head. He then put a hand on

his shoulder and led Ayase to the Kurosaki residence.

Inside the Kurosaki mansion, Aoshi ordered one of the servants, Kirara, to fetch a towel for Ayase. She came back

with a towel and gave it to Ayase. Ayase dried his head and looked around. The front door was oranately carved

with a black koi on it. The door, he noticed led to a spacious hallway(dunno how to describe it), which had two

grand, red carpeted staircases. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier rimmed with gold. The walls were a

glittering white as were the stair railings, except with gold leaf. "Ayase, you shoulder take a warm bath." Aoshi said.

"Okay." Ayase replied. As they ascended the stairs, a red-headed woman in what looks like her twenties, was

descending the stairs. She stopped and turned to the two guys. "Eh? Aya-chan, you're here?" She exclaimed and

smiled. "Tokio, you know him?" Aoshi asked, confused. "Of course,Aniki! I wouldn't have said his name now would

I?" Tokio replied. "Anyway, Aya-chan, you're staying here for the night?" "Y-yes, Tokio-san." Ayase replied. She

turned back to Aoshi with a mischievious smile. "Take care of him, or else!" She said and slid on the railing the rest

of the way, landing on her feet. "W-what?! It's not like that! Damn it, Tokio!" Aoshi shouted after her as she giggled

and walked out the door. Aoshi turned back to Ayase, blushing a little. _The Kurosaki family is different from what I've_

_heard. _Ayase thought. _I also didn't know that Tokio-san was a Kurosaki. _"S-so, anyway," Aoshi said, a light blush

dusting his cheeks, led Ayase to his room and his private bathroom. _This is a nice room. _Ayase thought as he looked

around the deep ocean blue room. "There are some clean, fresh towels hanging up in the bathroom." Aoshi said,

breaking Ayase out of his reverie. Ayase thanked him and walked into the bathroom.

When he got out of the shower, he saw a pair of neatly folded pajamas on the bed. As soon as he was dressed,

Aoshi came in with Kirara behind him. They had brought in a plate of dinner, dessert, and green tea, sweetened.

Ayase sat on the bed(Aoshi's, of course) and ate rather quickly. "Wow. Never saw someone eat food so eagerly in

under five minutes before! Wait, that's a lie. My niece eats like that all the time!" Aoshi commented and chuckled. "I

was very hungry." Ayase replied, politely. "Oh, of course! I don't mean to be rude and sarcastic, if I seem that way.

Gomenesai." Aoshi said. "Kirara-chan!" He called. Instantly, the dryad appeared in the doorway. "Yes, my lord?" she

replied. "Can you take these dishes to the kitchen for Ayaka to clean, please?" Aoshi asked. "Of course my lord."

Kirara replied and took the dishes out of the room. "Um, well, for tonight, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on in

my brothers' room." He said. "Okay." Ayase replied, getting under the comforter. After Aoshi made sure he was

asleep, he turned out the lights and closed the bedroom door. As he was walking down the hallway from his room,

a cheerful and devious voice called out, "Aoshi-oji! You're home!" The voice belonged to a girl of age sixteen, almost

seventeen. Her name was Kohaku Keiryoka, daughter of his little sister, Tokio. _Kami-sama, those two are replicas in_

_personalities. Honestly. _"Oji, where are you going?" Kohaku asked. "Bed." Aoshi said, sounding tired. "Oh, well,

'night!" Kohaku replied. "Good night." Aoshi said, and yawned as he entered his twin brothers' room, who were on

a business trip.

* * *

The first chapter was a little boring, but it was a starter. Please review! I promise a lemon in the next chapter! ^_^


End file.
